


El concepto de caballero

by kayFullcolor



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Volume 2 (RWBY)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayFullcolor/pseuds/kayFullcolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bueno... esto fue rápido. Publique el segundo capitulo porque pienso que el anterior en sí es muy corto. No se olviden de dejar su opinión.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dante había llegado a Beacon tras el informe recibido por parte de Glynda y posteriormente Ozpin unas semanas antes. Estaba cansado por tener que pasar tantas Horas sentado en un avión con la única compañía de sus libros que de por sí, ya había leído cientos de Veces.  
Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue Dirigirse a el despacho del directo que desde la última vez que estuvo allí no había cambiado un ápice.   
Las Puertas del ascensor se abrieron dando paso a la amplia estancia donde en el otro extremo Glynda y dicho director hablaban.

\- Buenos Días -. Comenzó Dante, Ozpin rodeó la mesa y saludo con una sonrisa a el recién llegado.

\- Me alegra ver que has acudido tan rápido.

Dante miró a la mujer y hizo un leve saludo con la cabeza.

\- En los informes se podía leer entre líneas y ver, que necesitaban rápida ayuda -. Ozpin y Glynda se miraron a Los ojos para luego mirar al castaño directamente. - ¿ Y bien? ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Creo que lo mejor será que descanses -. Continuó Oz con voz tranquila. - A sido un largo viaje y Necesitas estas al 100%.

Dante asintió sin tomarse muy en serio las palabras de Ozpin. Si tanto le querían allí ¿porque mandarlo a descansar?.   
Cuando volvió a bajar por el ascensor Ozpin volvió a ir tras el escritorio para mirar por la cristalera.

\- ¿Que Piensas? -. Dijo la voz de Glynda a sus espaldas.

\- Que ha llegado antes que él -. Suspiró y entre cerró los ojos cuando desde lo alto de la torre vio como Dante se paraba para hablar con un alumno. Los observó detenidamente, fue tanto su ensimismamiento que no se fijo en que la rubia se había posicionado junto a él.

\- ¿Dante y Beatrice? -. Hablo ella y Oz asintió levemente. -¿Se conocen?

Glynda miró a ozpin con el Rostro contrariado, esto podría dificultar la Misión que estaban preparando para él...

\- El plan continúa.

\- Pero.

-Continua.

\- ¿Y si se...

\- Glynda, está todo previsto. Irá bien. Beatrice sabe trabajar bien en equipo.

\- Beatrice es el típico que prefiere ir por libre.

\- A aprendido.

\- Tú también se supone que has aprendido a dejar la cafeína -. La taza que desde el inicio estaba en la mano de él subió Hasta sus labios y le dio un sorbo mirando a su amiga atentamente.

\- Todo irá bien-. Glynda exasperada suspiró con fuerza y se separó del cristal.


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado un día desde que Dante había llegado a Beacon, se había instalado en una habitación dentro de la misma academia en una zona donde por lo que parecía algunos de los profesores también dormían. 

Estar en Beacon le estaba trayendo nuevos recuerdos, recuerdos de cuando no era nada más que un aprendiz. Ahora era un cazador y sus antiguos profesores han confiado en él como para pedir que venga aquí y les ayude en algo de lo que aún no tenía idea. 

\- Te has acomodado rápido -. Dante miró en dirección a la puerta de su habitación abierta para ver a Ozpin con los brazos en su espalda . - Me alegra ver que no has cambiado.

\- Señor, adelante pase -. Dicho esto el director asintió y miró a un lado, fuera. En el pasillo mirando el suelo y con los brazos pegados a su cuerpo estaba Beatrice la chica entró tras el director y se quedó junto a él en todo momento sin mirar en ningún momento a Dante. 

Este por su parte miraba a sus dos invitados con interrogaciones pero aún así se mantuvo firme. Ozpin miró a la joven junto a él y sonrió.

\- Estamos aquí para hablar sobre la razón por la que has venido a Beacon -. Miró a Dante al mismo tiempo que hablaba con voz pausada. Beatrice había reunido algo de valor para pasar una mirada sobre la habitación, era más pequeña que la suya... aunque ella tenía que dormir con todo su equipo y él estaba solo. La forma, los colores y los muebles eran los mismos que en el resto de habitaciones . - ¿Conoces a James Ironwood?

\- Por supuesto señor, es el director de Atlas y el líder de los militares-. Asintió y volvió a hablar. - He tratado con él, llevo viviendo en Atlas desde hace unos años.

\- Y por esa razón estás aquí -. Dante y Beatrice arquearon una ceja a el mismo tiempo.- James vendrá a Beacon con todos sus soldados y lo que eso acarrea... 

Por primera vez Beatrice levantó su cabeza del suelo para mirar a el hombre a su lado, le había sorprendido oír el tono de voz casi molesto con el que había hablado.

\- Yo no me puedo negar a que esté aquí y tampoco lo puedo obligar a retirar sus soldados, no quiero que mi escuela se convierta en una militar -. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos . - Pero me temo que no me queda otra opción.

\- Señor ¿Que quiere exactamente que haga? -. Preguntó dando un paso adelante.

\- Quiero que hagáis lo que ni yo ni Glynda podemos hacer-. Dante miró por un momento a la joven de pelo largo junto a Ozpin entendiendo por primera vez porqué estaba allí . - Seguid a Ironwood, controlad donde van sus soldados, adelantaros a sus pasos y contádmelo, después de todo nadie trae un ejercito por nada.

Dante al igual que había echo Beatrice durante la mayor parte del tiempo miró el suelo y apretó sus puños. Suspiró e imaginó un Beacon lleno de soldados marchando de un lado a otro, por lo que conocía a Ironwood se podía imaginar que para él eso significaba confianza y tranquilidad ... pero esto no es Atlas. 

\- Haré todo lo que pueda señor . - Este asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- Es muy probable que lleguen en el transcurso de esta semana, será mejor que se pongan a el día ustedes.

Y de ese modo desapareció de la habitación, cerró la puerta e invocó el silencio. Beatrice suspiró levantando la cabeza y cruzando sus brazos miró a el moreno ante ella.

\- ¿ No eres muy joven para que te den una misión de este tipo ? -. Preguntó él mirándola con atención. Su pelo largo iba suelto, llamaba mucho la atención por el color plateado. Vestía de colores azules y blancos transmitiendo una imagen muy fría. 

\- Eso opinaba Glynda -. Inquirió la joven . - Pero Ozpin estaba decidido a que esto saldría mejor si yo participaba.

Dante asintió y pensó por un momento sobre lo que le esperaba en los próximos días, acto seguido extendió su brazo y pidió que Beatrice se sentase en su cama mientras que él tomaba una silla bastante desgastada que estaba cerca.

\- ¿ Ya sabías que trabajaríamos juntos ? -. Le preguntó desde la silla, ella asintió con las manos sobre sus muslos.

\- En un principio pensé que trabajaría con mi hermano, pero al final se decidieron por separarnos.

\- ¿ Mayor que tú? -. Cruzó sus piernas, de algún modo Dante esperaba que no estuviesen enviando a aprendices a la guerra tan rápido... aunque cuando se ponía a pensar en su pasado no iba mal encaminado.

\- Tenemos la misma edad, no estoy acostumbrada a trabajar con alguien que no sea él.

Dante esperó a que continuase hablando. Por ahora lo que sabía de ella es que era una chica sin muchos ánimos para hablar, con un hermano de su misma edad. Si este equipo no iba bien hablaría con el director, no quería que nadie saliese dañado.

\- Mi hermano y yo estamos juntos desde siempre y cuando se descubrió que nuestras auras se compenetraban tanto resultaba imposible separarnos. Aprendimos a luchar juntos, a tomar el potencial de ambos y unirlo ... no se como explicarlo.

\- ¿ Cuál es vuestra semblanza ? -. Beatrice lo miró con fuerza, más de la que le hubiese gustado. Esperó unos minutos y luego alzó una mano. Al hacer eso absolutamente todos los objetos de la habitación comenzaron a moverse, flotaban por la estancia dando vueltas y giros. Ambos se elevaron y ahora flotaban en el centro. Dante no sabía donde mirar y Beatrice sonrió bajando su mano poco a poco todo volvió a la normalidad ocasionando algún que otro gran sonido al caer los objetos pesados y grandes. 

\- Yo soy espacio y mi hermano es tiempo. 

Dante estaba sin habla, le había vuelto a dejar sentado sobre la silla a la que ahora se sujetaba con fuerza. Esto lo había tomado desprevenido ¿Espacio? ¡es un poder inmenso! y si su hermano era tiempo no querría imaginar lo que los dos juntos podrían llegar a crear. Ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de porqué la chica que estaba ante él con una sonrisa había sido una candidata a trabajar en una misión de este tipo, estaba más que preparada. Dante fue a abrir su boca para hablar pero la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir.

\- ¿Que se supone que ha sido eso? -. Preguntó Glynda, tras ella habían un par más de profesores que seguramente estaban en sus dormitorios y oyeron todo el estruendo. Beatrice no se inmutó en absoluto al ver la cara de ira de aquella mujer de echo se había relajado, por el contrario se puso en pié cuando vio por la puerta una cabellera igual de plateada que la suya. Pasó junto a Glynda que ahora estaba dentro de la habitación y abrazo a un chico. - Beatrice, ya hemos hablado sobre esto.

\- Gemelos -. Pensó Dante al ver entrar a Beatrice con el que supo de inmediato que era su hermano. Rió internamente... eran hermanos, gemelos con las auras de tiempo y espacio. Parecía un cuento imposible. - No volverá a ocurrir.

\- Podrían hacerse daño Di Vita, tenlo presente. Tu mejor que nadie sabe que el aura no se usa aquí.

Los gemelos se miraron riéndose por lo bajo como si ellos supiesen la razón por la que Glynda había dicho eso. Dante los vio y rezó a alguien para que esos dos no hubiesen sido capaz de ver lo que ocurrió en el pasado y ver una de las tantas razones por lo que no está permitido usar las auras en los dormitorios. Los profesores a el otro lado de la puerta comenzaron a irse a la normalidad de sus dormitorios dejando solo a Ozpin con sereno tranquilo allí. Los gemelos miraron a el hombre pidiendo tal vez algo de ayuda y su director reaccionó simplemente dando un vistazo a su compañera y caminando por lo largo del pasillo. Casi de inmediato esta lo siguió dejando a los gemelos y Dante solos.

\- ¿ No vas a hacer nada ? -. Le susurró a Ozpin mientras caminaba a su lado dejando el sonido de los tacones contra el suelo.

\- ¿ qué debería hacer ? -. Le preguntó a su vez con paciencia. Glynda suspiró y caminó a su lado durante un rato viendo el suelo.

\- Aún estás a tiempo de apartarla de esta misión ... Dante se puede encargar de esto perfectamente solo-. Ozpin negó y continuó caminando.

\- Ya está decidido. Azariel también participará -. Glynda se detuvo y vio como caminó durante un par de pasos más hasta detenerse y girarse para ver a la mujer. Ahora estaban en los jardines traseros, allí no había nadie nunca de echo se había convertido en una zona donde los profesores iban de vez en cuando para liberarse de la sobrecarga de alumnos que veían todos los días. - Hable con él después de dejar a Beatrice con Dante, posiblemente ahora le esté dando la noticia a su hermana.

\- ¿ Porqué ? ¿Tienes que enviarlos a los dos? ¡sabes perfectamente que si los descubren no podremos defenderlos! ... no son nada más que niños -. susurró mientras el hombre se acercaba con un par de pasos seguros . - Tengo miedo de que no veas lo peligroso que es esto. No solo por Ironwood , Roman y los suyos ... sabemos que están cerca, pero no donde.

\- Por esa razón están Beatrice y Azariel con Dante -. Glynda se había abrazado a si misma y Ozpin la observaba con cuidado como si pudiese desplomarse en cualquier momento . - Ellos son los únicos que dentro del caos y la conmoción pueden solucionar las cosas. Dante es capaz de crear cosas de su propia imaginación, seguramente coloque centinelas en todo momento con los gemelos. Estarán bien. 

Glynda apretó sus manos con fuerza y Ozpin por primera vez la miró rendido y fragmentado.

\- Estarán bien -. Repitió en un tono más bajo.

\- ¿ Cómo estás tan seguro ? -. Ozpin sonrió pasando sus brazos por su cadera y de modo casi instantáneo ella se relajó en sus brazos.

\- Si has llegado hasta aquí estoy seguro de que podrás seguir -. Glynda lo miró con extrañeza.- ¿ Recuerdas la discusión que tuvimos cuando descubrimos que eran capaces de manipular el tiempo y el espacio? gracias a nosotros no tienen permitido usar sus respectivos poderes . - Hizo una pausa que pareció más que larga . - Dudo mucho que su equipo lo sepa, y los profesores que lo saben se cuentan con los dedos de una mano. Los estamos reprimiendo y ocultando ... ¿Piensas mantenerlos así toda la vida porque crees que de ese modo estarán a salvo?

Glynda miró a un lado incapaz de ver los ojos oscuros de el hombre junto a ella, sus manos estaban sobre el pecho de él por lo que notaba su calmada respiración.

\- Son niños.

\- Futuros cazadores-.Apuntó.- estoy de acuerdo en que no usen sus semblanzas hasta cierto punto o incluso que estén por ahí diciendo que son capaces de hacer. ¿Vas a hacer esto cada vez que envíe a alguien a alguna misión?

\- Sabes que no es lo mismo.

\- Tus reacciones siempre lo son -. Glynda que hasta ahora había pasado de la ira a la serenidad se le había escapado una sonrisa. - Aún no hemos hablado sobre el Vytal Festival ... 

\- Ahí pueden usar sus semblanzas -. Dijo mirando a Ozpin que sonrió a su vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... esto fue rápido. Publique el segundo capitulo porque pienso que el anterior en sí es muy corto. No se olviden de dejar su opinión.


	3. Chapter 3

\- ¿Cómo se supone que deba mantener este secreto con mi propio equipo? -. Preguntó ya sin ganas Azariel.

Beatrice estaba junto a él de brazos cruzados y con el rostro molesto. Ambos estaban en el despacho del director, junto con este estaba su compañera la profesora Goodwych. Los gemelos no hacía más que unos minutos que habían terminado con sus clases y de forma casi inmediata fueron llamado para estar en la torre junto con su director.

Beatrice al igual que su hermano habían estado allí muchas veces pero aun así a ella en particular le seguía dejando sin habla el despacho. Tan grande y a la vez tan sencillo y pequeño, sobre sus cabezas giraban engranajes de diversos tamaños y que desde cualquier punto de la estancia se pudiese ver la extensión de Beacon era algo muy peculiar.  
Esa torre y ese despacho estaban colocados en el lugar perfecto para ver llegar la oscuridad, puede que Beacon o el mismo Vale no tengan las fuerzas militares de Atlas pero al contrario que sus parientes del norte tenían un modo más sutil y menos desgarrador para la vista, como podría ser miles de soldados y naves, de defenderse.

\- No creo que sea un problema para ustedes dos -. Le dio un sorbo a el café que sujetaba en su mano derecha. Con la otra mano sirvió otra taza, igual a la suya. - ¿Quieres? -. Preguntó levantando la taza en dirección a Beatrice.

Esta asintió y extendiendo sus brazos la cogió, mirándola por un segundo sonrió. Goodwych estaba extrañamente tranquila, se apoyaba en la mesa del director y de brazos cruzados observaba con pausada calma a los dos futuros cazadores.

\- No podemos ocultar esto para siempre -. Le dijo Beatrice a su taza. - Lo que mi hermano intenta decir es... Nos ha costado mucho unirnos como equipo. Sobre todo a mí, si ahora comenzamos a desaparecer KABI retrocederá pasos agigantados.

\- También puede servir como un método para haceros más fuertes -. Volvió a hablar el director. - Esto es un obstáculo cómo muchos otros por lo que KABI y el resto de equipos deberá pasar en un momento u otro de sus vidas.

Beatrice miró el suelo, no le gustaba tener que desaparecer de modo común y regular desde el mismo momento en el que Iromwood llegase a Beacon. Era como traicionar a su equipo... En cierto modo. Pero si ella se sentía mal su hermano Azariel no iba por otro camino distinto, no le importó que lo colocaran en una misión y mucho menos le importó las horas extras que debería de hacer. Los problemas para él y al igual que su hermana se presentaba cuando debía de ocultar algo.

\- No va a salir bien -. Susurró Azariel, solo su hermana lo pudo oír. Ella vio como los puños de él iban del color carne normal a el blanco.... - Y usted ¿Que opina de todo esto... Profesora Goodwych? 

La aludida por primera vez pareció que iba a hablar pero no fue más que un intento fallido ya que el director se adelantó cerrando su boca antes de que pudiese emitir sonido alguno.

\- Si lo que les preocupa es crear el desorden en vuestro equipo será tan sencillo como recurrir a que yo o la profesora hagamos entender que necesitamos vuestra ayuda.

\- No creo que sea tan sencillo -. Beatrice caminó los diez pasos que la separaban a ella y su hermano de los dos adultos frente a la mesa de cristal llena de engranajes donde Glynda se apoyaba y Ozpin utilizaba para apoyar su café. Habían una distancia de separación entre los dos adultos, lo bastante como para que Beatrice se acércase y dejase su taza. Ambos cazadores miraron a su alumna. - Imagino que la necesidad por proteger a el mundo se antepone siempre en la mentalidad de un cazador. Está bien... Después de todo son la imagen de caballeros que luchan por el bien pero, creo que tienen una idea romántica en sus mentes de como actuar.

Ozpin miró con fuerza a los ojos verdes de la jóven. Eran igual de intensos y genuinos cómo los de él. Glynda sonrió a Beatrice y luego con menos ánimo y sin sonrisa observo a su compañero.

\- Quiero decir... Un cazador cómo cualquier otro profesor que no sea ninguno de ustedes no pondría bajo su servicio -. La profesora miró a otro lado. - A dos alumnos con el fin de seguirle la pista a un hombre importante. Mucho menos les crean dificultades.

Beatrice se separó con cuidado, dejando una pausa en el aire casi calculada que aprovechaba a el máximo.

\- Recuérdeme profesor Ozpin -. Puso las manos a su espaldas mientras su hermano se acercaba y colocaba junto a ella, ambos pares de ojos verdes lo miraban con fuerza y serenidad.- ¿No fue usted quien dijo "son niños y actúan como tal" ante la propuesta de castigo que la profesora Goodwych le pedía cuando hubo una guerra de comida en el comedor? -. Beatrice sonrió y enredó un poco los dedos a su espalda. - No creo que me esté explicando bien, lo que intento transmitirles esque... Un cazador normal no haría lo que ustedes nos piden hacer, un cazador normal no pone en riesgo a alumnos, un cazador normal no

\- Creo que nos ha quedado claro señorita -. Cortó la conversación con fuerza la profesora, se había separado de la mesa unos centímetros donde Ozpin la observaba pidiendo que no se excediera.

\- Bueno, supongo que todos al final debemos lidiar con mantener a toda costa un secreto, me temo -. Tomó su taza otra vez y bebió. - Que no sois los únicos que deben aprender a guardar mejor las apariencias.

Y tras aquello la misma Glynda dio por terminada la conversación. Pero no fue hasta que desde lo alto de la torre vio como los gemelos caminaban a sus dormitorios que le dirigió la palabra a el director.

\- Se parece mucho a su padre -. Dijo ella poniendo una mano sobre el cristal. Suspiró liberándose de el recuerdo de aquellas verdes miradas sobre ellos.

\- No creo -. La profesora lo miró, ahora era él quien se apoyaba en la mesa de brazos cruzados y con la taza medio llena en una mano. Estaba pensativo sumido en un cúmulo de ideas y decisiones por eso Glynda no sabía si había hablado respondiendo a sus palabras o, por el contratio, hablaba con sigo mismo.

Los gemelos llegaron a su dormitorio con la mente centrada en una zona muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Por suerte sus compañeras no estaban en el cuarto por lo que podrían descansar sin el problema de la acción y la energía desbordante de su equipo. El cuatro había sido distribucido en modo de literas y los gemelos dormían en la parte baja.   
Las camas quedaban a los lados, pegadas a las paredes por lo que había un gran espacio entre liteas. Ahí muchas veces aprovechaban y se sentaban para hablar o jugar pero hoy simplemente dejaron caer sus cuerpos con cansancio sobre sus camas.

\- Me van a matar -. Susurró ella.

\- No lo harán -. Respondió con los ojos cerrados su hermano desde la otra cama.

\- ¿¡ Cómo se supone que no lo van a hacer?! ¿Oíste lo que les dije? -. Beatrice se había echado boca arriba y miraba a su hermano en la misma postura que ella. Este la miró y con una sonrisa arqueo su ceja.

\- Tengo oídos y funcionan perfectamente.

\- O bien, me alegra saber que tu capacidad auditiva no ha mermado-. Se cruzó de brazos bastante enfadada. Más con sigo misma que con otra persona. - Es solo que...

\- Algo no nos están contando y quieres saber que es-. La vio de reojo suspirando y apoyándose en sus codos para mirarla. - ¿Que quieres hacer?

Su hermana lo miro a sus ojos, ¿Que hacer? sí, eso era una pregunta a la cual le gustaría encontrar una respuesta sencilla.

\- Confío en ellos.

\- ¿Lo haces? -. Beatrice se colocó de lado.

\- ¡Claro! Es decir... Son nuestros... Profesores. Cuidan de nosotros.

\- Pero tienen secretos.

\- ¿ Y? -. Respondió ella apretando un puño. Azariel sonrió arqueado una ceja.

\- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? ¿acaso se te acabaron las buenas ideas y la palabreja desde que entraste en el ascensor? 

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento con tanta fuerza que chocó contra la pared. A el otro lado estaban Ki y Ivory que entraron corriendo cerrando igual de fuerte la puerta, los gemelos se levantaron casi de inmediato.

\- ¿ Que pasa? -. Preguntó Beatrice. Ki se estaba riendo mientras Ivory cogia aire apoyada en la puerta, levantó una mano y volvió a señalar la.

\- Hemos estado con CRDL -. Dijo con pausas, obviamente habían echo la carrera del siglo.

\- ¿Que habéis echo esta vez?-. Preguntó Azariel recogiendo algunos libros que calleron a el suelo tras los golpes de la puerta.

\- Se iban a meter con Ki-. Comunicó Ivory, su pelo negro estaba más despeinado de lo normal. La coleta donde se mantenía sujeto se había desecho lo suficiente para hacerla ver más salvaje.

\- No, era con Jaune-. Comentó Ki, era su líder y a simple vista podría parecer el ser más insignificante y fácil de herir de todo Beacon. Pero desde el primer día demostró que todos estaban equivocados. - También creo que intentaron "ofenderte" a ti Iv.

Ki había pronunciado ofenderte remarcandolo y Ivory solo pudo reírse y caminar hasta dar un salto para subirse a su litera.

\- Espero que tengan suerte con eso, no pienso hacerle caso a esa pandilla de inadaptados.

\- ¡Iv! -. Se quejó Beatrice viéndola desde abajo.

\- No me lo niegues, se meten con el resto para llamar la atención. No saben hacer amigos de otro modo.

\- Las ratas siempre van en grupos de cuatro-. Dijo Azariel sentándose en su cama. Ivory sonrió en su dirección.

\- Hermano, no ayudas-. El aludido simplemente se echó boca arriba con los brazos en su cabeza tras haberse encogido de hombros cómo respuesta.

\- Bueno el caso esque le dimos lo que se merecen -. Ki saltó sobre su cama mientras hablaba y luego por un momento se detuvo. - ¿Y donde habéis estado ustedes durante toda la tarde?


	4. Chapter 4

Ki y Ivory desde sus respectivas camas miraban sin entender muy bien la complicación de la falta de información que no les proporcionaban sus compañeros ante una pregunta tan sencilla como podría serlo ¿Que han echo hoy? . En ese momento una sombra cruzó la ventana, tan inmensa que el cuarto se quedo a oscuras por unos minutos, instintivamente todos miraron por la ventana.

Ante Beacon estaban llegando enormes naves militares, su forma y color contrastaba con el paisaje a su alrededor era como ver un pez fuera del agua. Allí esas naves no debían de estar. Los gemelos se miraron asintiendo mientras sus compañeras estaban concentradas con ver esas enormes máquinas que poco a poco se quedaban cerca de tierra para bajar lo que desde su ventana parecían soldados.

En ese momento los scroll de los hermanos vibraron a el mismo tiempo. No les hizo falta mirar para saber que se trataba de Dante, sí obviamente él también debería de haber visto las naves y todo esto solo significaba una cosa, su misión comenzaba a partir de hoy. Azariel leyó el mensaje claro y exacto de lo que Dante pedía y de modo inmediato miró a su hermana y sus compañeras.

\- ¿ Que tal si salimos y lo vemos de cerca ? -. Preguntó a el resto. Beatrice comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando Ki se adelantó corriendo para abrirla y seguir con su carrera. El resto caminó con calma hasta que estuvieron en el patio, Ki estaba mucho más adelantada que el resto y por lo tanto mas cerca de las naves.

\- Son increíbles -. Comentó Ivory observándolas y sin poder evitarlo Beatrice la miró con cierta desconfianza.

\- Si por increíbles te refieres a monstruosas entonces sí -. se cruzó de brazos sin importarle la mirada que le devolvió.

\- ¿ Es que no lo ves? Están equipadas con la mejor tecnología de Atlas, seguro pueden arrasar con cualquier Grimm.

Azariel puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana y miró a Ivory con tranquilidad, luego oyeron como Ki ya estaba haciendo amigos con algunos guardias y sonrieron al ver la facilidad con la que podía entablar conversación con un completo extraño. Los gemelos actuaron con paciencia tal y como les había pedido Dante solo tenían que actuar como uno más de tantas personas curiosas en Beacon que se acercarían para ver mejor las naves, lo único que ellos debían de prestar más atención a los detalles.

Así fue como lo que quedaba de tarde transcurrió, el reloj de la torre marcaban las seis cuando Ki decidió que ya había visto suficiente las naves y quería comer algo. Durante un rato todos le siguieron pero antes de que pudiesen comer nada un viento rápido y perdido pasó junto a ellos.

\- Gemelos -. El recién llegado habló con prisas mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida . - El director los quiere ver en cinco minutos.

\- ¿Profesor Oobleck?-. Dijo todo el equipo a el mismo tiempo este entrecerró los ojos acercando su rostro a el equipo.

\- ¡Doctor! -. Corrigió con fuerza . -Cinco minutos chicos, cinco -. Y tras decir aquello volvió a desaparecer con una ráfaga de aire. El resto de el equipo KABI observó la dirección que tomó el profesor sin poder definir con exactitud donde fue.

\- ¿Qué se supone que ha sido eso? -. Preguntó Ivory, aún a día de hoy muchos se seguían preguntando si la velocidad de ese profesor era a causa de su semblanza o la cafeína ...o simplemente lo que sea que estuviese bebiendo de ese termo . - ¿ Es que no tienen Scroll ?

\- Bueno, ¿puede que Oobleck estuviese con el director y él buscase la manera de quitárselo de encima ?-. Comentó Azariel mirando a Ivory que sonrió imaginándose la situación.

\- Será mejor que vallamos ya con el director -. Beatrice miró en dirección a la torre. Su scroll no había vuelto a sonar así que no los habían avisado para subir como tantas veces anteriores por ese método sino que habían recurrido a un profesor... rápido para ello. ¿Eso significaba que Dante también estaría ahí arriba?

\- Tened cuidado, ya nos contaréis que ha pasado -. Dijo Ki, ella ya estaba comiendo algo.

Los gemelos caminaron en silencio durante un rato hasta que llegaron a los pies de la torre. Allí Beatrice alzó la vista por la extensión de esta y apretó sus puños cuando luego miró hacia detrás y comprobaba que aún esas naves seguían en el mismo lugar, otras en cambio flotaban en el aire debido a que no tenían más espacio cerca de tierra.

\- Tris ¿va todo bien? -. Su hermano había subido las escaleras y ahora la miraba desde allí preocupado. Beatrice lo observó y sonrió asintiendo se colocó a su lado.

\- Perfectamente.

La subida en ascensor hasta el despacho se les hizo eterna a ambos. Por una parte siempre se sentían relajados cuando iban a ver a Ozpin aunque era común que rondase por allí Glynda no les importaba. Muchos le tenían cogido un cierto miedo a la profesora por lo insistente que era y lo dada a castigar que solía ser cuando alguien cometía un error pero para ellos no les acarreaba ningún problema. La voz mecánica del ascensor les habló pidiendo que colocasen sus scroll y acto seguido subieron en silencio.

Por eso cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en un primer momento fue como cualquier otro día que hubiesen sido llamados. Ozpin estaba de pié y Glynda muy cerca de él pero lo que cambiaba toda la estabilidad era la presencia de un hombre que no reconocieron pero que, uniendo cabos, supieron que era Ironwood. Todos se habían girado para ver las puertas del ascensor abrirse prestando atención a los dos jóvenes que salían de allí saludando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Beatrice y Azariel ?-. Les preguntó el hombre mientras se acercaban. Era bastante alto y su pelo negro estaba manchado de color blanco sobre sus orejas, mostrando su edad. Era obviamente un militar por su correcta postura y su perfecta ropa, limpia y bien planchada. - Soy James Ironwood.

Tendió la mano a los gemelos estos lo miraron por un segundo interrogante para luego aceptar el saludo.

\- Habéis crecido mucho desde la última vez que los vi-. Comentó en modo casual mientras sonreía. Beatrice miró a su hermano, ninguno de los dos recordaba haber visto antes a este hombre.

Ozpin y Glynda por ahora se estaban manteniendo a el margen de la conversación pero aún así estaban más atentos que ninguno a las reacciones de los gemelos. Por eso vieron perfectamente como Azariel entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su hermana y a los segundos ella sonreía.

\- Ya me acuerdo de usted -. Dijo Beatrice respirando, no sabía que más decir pero no se tuvo que preocupar por eso ya que los adultos continuaron para su alegría.

\- ¿ Lo habéis echo verdad ? ni siquiera me he dado cuenta, erais demasiado pequeños como para acordaros de mí -. Se giró para mirar a la pareja un par de pasos detrás de él . - ¿Cómo?

Por fin Ozpin caminó hasta estar a el lado de el militar , observó a sus alumnos y como aún tenían sus manos cogidas.

\- Las manos. Azariel es tiempo y Beatrice es espacio, juntos pueden en un pestañeo ver un recuerdo o momento del pasado.

\- Tenéis un poder muy valioso, seréis unos grandes cazadores algún día -. Comentó Ironwood con aire despreocupado mientras el sonido de los tacones hacían saber a cualquiera que Glynda se estaba acercando.

\- ¿Entonces esto quiere decir que nos han pedido venir para mostrar nuestras cualidades? ¿Cómo un mono de feria? -. Pronunció Azariel en un tono que no se sabía si estaba siendo una broma o una pregunta recriminadora.

Beatrice pudo ver como Glynda sonreía ante la cara de desconcierto momentáneo que sufrió Ironwood. Seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a tratos así, en Atlas el poder militar y el académico eran uno y el hombre ante ellos era el director y feje militar.

\- Esas palabras son una clara referencia que has sacado el carácter de tu madre -. Comentó mientras Azariel apretaba la mano de su hermana y miraba a otro lado con fuerza, como si quisiese desviar un poco de ira en un punto concreto. Glynda esta vez no sonrió pero Ozpin si lo hizo. - ¿ Y usted señorita, a parte de ser tan guapa como ella heredó al igual que su hermano su mal genio?

Ahora todos miraban a Beatrice incluido su hermano, odiaba ser el centro de atención y desde que entraron en el despacho no le servía de nada pensar en lo bonito y tranquilo que le resultaba el lugar con los engranajes girando sobre ellos o las hermosas vistas que ahora eran corrompidas por incluir naves en el paisaje.

\- No creo que ... -. Miró a los tres adultos sin comprender nada, ¿después de todo solo estaban allí para mostrar de que eran capaces ?¿ tal y como había dicho Azariel?. Con tranquilidad colocó sus ideas en orden y tomando aire volvió a mirar con mas determinación a el hombre frente a ella. Puede que no se hubiese criado bajo el continuo y firme comportamiento que se imparte en Atlas pero sí que era capaz de aguantar una mirada con mucha fuerza. - ¿ Usted trajo esas naves cierto ? -. Hizo una pausa donde no le dejó hablar . - Más bien es obvio que usted trajo las naves ...

Ozpin entrecerró sus ojos viéndola mientras intentaba no hacer caso a las miradas de Ironwood y Glynda en su dirección. Beatrice se detuvo un momento, su hermano soltó poco a poco su mano de la de ella para cruzarse de brazos y mantenerse firme a su lado.

\- Bonitas naves -. Dijo con ironía dejando sus ojos en pequeñas rendijas verdes que miraban amenazadoramente en dirección a el general.

\- ¿Que opinas de ellas? Habla con sinceridad -. El hombre ante ella y los dos adultos a sus lados habían captado perfectamente el enfoque irónico que Beatrice le había dado a su frase pero aun así por curiosidad o por confirmar algo que ya temía prefirió indagar. Beatrice miró directamente a los ojos de Ozpin y Glynda varias veces hasta que ambos asintieron dando su aprobación a lo que ella creía una auténtica burrada que jamás se debería decir a un adulto.

\- Son horribles y la declaración de guerra más grande y física que he visto en mi vida -. Ozpin sonrió a el mismo tiempo que intentaba tapar el error con su mano. Glynda inclinó un poco su cabeza pero aun así no pareció molestarle en absoluto, por su parte el general contrajo los músculos durante unos segundos y luego rompió el silencio con un risa.

\- Definitivamente tienes el carácter de tu padre, pequeña-. Beatrice abrió un poco los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿ Gracias ? -. El hombre asintió y acto seguido se disculpo diciendo que debía hablar con algunos hombres. Volvió a estrechar la mano de Azariel y tomó la de Beatrice con algo de fuerza obligando a mirarlo a los ojos, luego con más cordialidad se despidió de los cazadores.

\- ¿ Que se supone que ha sido eso ? -. Preguntó Azariel, Ozpin suspiró cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

\- Eso, a sido un tanteo me temo -. Respondió este mientras cerraba los ojos por un segundo.

\- ¿ Cómo sabía que nosotros ...

\- Comenzamos a tratar con Ironwood hace un tiempo más íntimamente, el tema salió -. Habló la profesora mientras miraba en dirección a los cristales.

\- ¿ Quieren que les hablemos sobre ... lo que hemos visto ? -. Ozpin y Glynda miradon a Azariel. - Aunque si no lo han visto deberían revisarse la vista -. Alzó su dedo y señaló en dirección a la ventana, desde allí se podía ver perfectamente la pequeña porción de Atlas que estaba invadiendo tranquilamente Beacon.

\- Por ahora nos ahorraremos su comunicado señor Azariel -. Comentó la profesora .- Mañana tenéis clases, id a descansar.

Glynda prácticamente los estaba expulsando del despacho como mejor podía, solo le faltó acompañarlos hasta el mismo ascensor ahora cerrado en el que bajaban los gemelos. Cuando esta se giró para mirar a Ozpin este ya la estaba mirando.

\- No entiendo nada -. Susurró Azariel pasando una mano por su pelo plateado.

\- Creo que ni ellos mismos lo entienden ... -. Le contestó su hermana mientras caminaban en dirección a los dormitorios. En su camino vieron desde lejos como Ironwood se había detenido con alguien para hablar, era Dante pero no se pararon y mucho menos aminoraron el paso. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a su cuarto.

\- Sólo digo que tenemos que ayudarlas -. fue lo primero que oyeron los hermanos al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio. En el suelo sentadas en el centro estaban Ki y Ivory ya llevaban puesto el pijama y por primera vez aquello les hizo preguntarse a los hermanos cuanto tiempo habían estado con el director.

\- ¿Cómo les ha ido? -. Preguntó Ki mientras veía como tomaban ambos un sitio en el suelo. Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros y negaban con la cabeza.

\- No lose -. Respondió Azariel. Ivory y Ki se miraron entre ellas sin entender.

\- Nos presentaron a Ironwood, es quien trajo todas esas naves-. Habló Beatrice.

\- ¿ Porque ? -. Preguntó Ivory rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos.

\- Nuestras semblanzas.

\- ¿Se las enseñasteis? -. sonó más sorprendida de lo que hubiese imaginado . - Apenas Ki y yo hemos visto algo.

Beatrice sonrió sin quererlo.

\- Lo siento Iv, supongo que tendremos que esperar más para que nos dejen usarlas sin supervisión.

Todos suspiraron cansados, en muchas ocasiones el equipo había dejado claro lo que sentía respecto a bloquear sus semblanzas. Por una parte pensaban que estaban bien porque desarrollarían perfectamente su técnica física pero por otro lado los dejaba vulnerables cuando querían utilizarlas. Ivory opinaba que esto nunca debería pasar era una contradicción en toda regla, ayudarles a ser cazadores sin enseñarles a usar su semblanza ... o desarrollarla. Ki opinaba que el profesor Ozpin y Glynda tendrían una buena razón para no dejarles usar sus semblanzas tan a la ligera como la super velocidad de Ruby o los sellos de Weiss.

\- ¿ De que estaban hablando antes ? -. Preguntó Azariel intentando cambiar el tema de conversación. A el instante sus dos compañeras asintieron con cierto brillo en la mirada.

\- Tenemos que ayudar a Blake y las demás-. Hablaron las dos a la vez.

Los gemelos se miraron, ellos eran ahora los que no entendían nada.


	5. Chapter 5

Tardaron en decidirse por acostarse para el siguiente día de clases debido a que tanto Ki como Ivory estaban poniendo en situación a sus amigos. Ellas al contrario que los gemelos habían pasado el día anterior con JNPR y RWBY en la biblioteca, el rato que estuvieron juntos bastó para que todos centrasen gran parte de su atención en Blake. 

Todos sabían ya por unos o por otros que era fauno y no hacía mucha falta observar para darse cuenta de que estaba preocupada por muchas cosas. Según lo que decían sus compañeras apenas comía y muchos menos dormía lo que causaba que sus notas comenzasen a bajar en picado. Las veces que se intentó hablar con ella todos eran rechazados con un golpe seco de palabras, ni siquiera Sun era capaz de acercarse a ella y sacarle un par de palabras agradables. A Ivory le molestaba hasta cierto punto su comportamiento, al igual que Blake era un Fauno y sí obviamente estaba preocupada porque el colmillo blanco estuviese dejando esa imagen degradada de los faunos por el resto del mundo pero bajo ningún concepto iba a dejar que eso la desanimara hasta tal punto de no comer o dormir. 

El día siguiente llegó más rápido de lo que KABI esperaba, a lo largo del día tendrían clases con Oobleck y Port y gracias a cierto cansancio por pasar horas despiertos en la noche anterior deberían combatir contra el sueño y el cansancio que de por si se alimentaba del aburrimiento que poco a poco se apoderaba de ellos durante las clases. Al terminar su última clase Sun los detuvo saltando delante de ellos desde algún punto que no supieron ver, el recién llegado sonrió a el equipo mientras su cola se movía a propia voluntad.

-¿ Tenéis algo que hacer hoy ? -. Preguntó animado, el equipo entero se miró entre ellos y negaron poco a poco sonriendo sin entender. - Genial porque estoy seguro de que les va a encantar esto.

Neptune apareció a su lado y su primera reacción fue sonreír y mirar a los tres personajes femeninos que formaban el equipo KABI.

\- Señoritas -. Al mismo tiempo que lo decía las tres rodaron los ojos rechazando por completo a su amigo.

~**~

\- ¿ Cómo quieres que subamos ahí arriba ? ¡No todos somos monos sabes! -. Ivory miraba exasperada la distancia que Sun le había pedido subir. Para él era fácil decirlo estaba escrito en su ADN el poder escalar y trepar con tanta soltura . - Mira Sun, los lobos en el suelo ¿Entiendes? 

Él ya estaba subiendo como si estuviese haciendo algo normal, si algún profesor los pillaba escalando por la fachada les caería una buena bronca. 

\- Espero que Glynda no esté cerca -. Susurró Neptune y los gemelos sonrieron. A continuación poco a poco comenzó a subir sujetándose de los marcos de las ventanas y algunos huecos que veía gracias a el relieve que la propia fachada tenía. 

Ivory resopló desde abajo y siguió los pasos de Neptune al pié de la letra, lugar donde lo veía poner un pié ella confiaba y hacía lo mismo.

\- ¿ Sabes ? no tengo muy claro porqué estamos subiendo -. Neptune sonrió aunque Ivory no pudiese verlo. - ¡ Existen las puertas !

Los gemelos aún con los pies en tierra miraron a su líder como si le estuviesen dando paso a que ella misma subiese primero. Ki alzó una mano en modo de negación y ella misma comenzó a camiar por la pared hasta adelantar a Neptune , su semblanza le daba la capacidad de alterar la gravedad por lo que aquello no significaba ninguna dificultad.

\- No me hagas subir -. Le dijo Azariel entrecerrando sus ojos verdes mirando a su hermana. Esta se rió por lo bajo y empezó a flotar a el mismo tiempo que alzaba su mano derecha.

\- Sabes perfectamente que no lo controlo muy bien hermanito-. Beatrice ya estaba a la misma altura de Ivory cuando su hermano se las empezaba a apañar para subir. 

Una vez que estaban todos arriba podían oír de fondo las voces de el equipo RWBY teniendo una corta conversación recordando lo que cada una de ellas debía de hacer.

\- ¡ Hagamos lo ! -. Animó Ruby a el resto que respondió con entusiasmo.

\- Sí -. Sun habló colgando desde la ventana boca abajo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿Sun como llegaste hasta ahí arriba? -. Preguntó Yang lo que todas estaban pensando.

\- Ah, es fácil, lo hago todo el rato.

\- ¿ Que tu haces que? -. Elevó un poco el tono de voz Weiis, obviamente no le gustaba tener a un mono colgando de su ventana y mucho menos si iba a estar escuchando todas sus conversaciones.

\- ¡ Trepo árboles todo el tiempo ! -. repitió con más claridad Sun . - Entonces ... ¿ Porfín vamos a vengarnos de ese Torchwick?

Saltó dentro de la habitación con agilidad viendo como Blake se adelantaba un paso mirando a su compañero.

\- Nosotras, vamos a investigar la situación-. Hizo una pausa y movió su mano en dirección a el equipo . - Como un equipo.

\- Lo siento Sun pero no queremos involucrar a nuestros amigos si no hace falta-. Comentó Ruby.

\- Que estupidez . Siempre deberías involucrar a vuestros amigos. ¡ Por esa razón traje a Neptune y el resto! -. Su brazo señaló la ventana y acto seguido RWBY estaba mirando por ella para ver a Ki de pié en la pared y Beatrice flotando mientras que Neptune, Ivory y Azariel pegados a la pared.

\- ¿ Que tal ? -. Neptune sonrió a las chicas.

\- ¿ Cómo habéis llegado hasta ahí ? -. Quiso saber Weiss. Todos se encogieron de hombros a el mismo tiempo.

\- Bueno tenemos nuestros métodos -. Sonrió Neptune con tranquilidad . - Pero en serio ¿Podemos entrar ? esto está muy alto y hay poco espacio.

A continuación Ruby se encargó poco a poco de distribuir equipos . Ruby y Weiss iban junto a los gemelos. Blake , Sun y Ivory irían a buscar a el colmillo blanco mientras que Neptune , Yang y Ki buscarían información con un amigo de Yang.

Cunado los equipos se dispusieron ellos mismo se pusieron en marcha. Los gemelos eran los que menos se tenían que mover era algo sencillo, ir a la torre de comunicación coger algo de información de informes de la familia de Weiss y regresar. Era algo sin mayores dificultades y no debía de acarrear más problemas que una posible negación a que no les diesen esos informes de los que dependían por eso cuando Ruby desapareció y los dejó solos con la heredera no le dieron mayor importancia de la que merecía.

Cuando subían por la torre en el ascensor Beatrice no pudo evitar preguntar a la chica de blanco impoluto a su lado con cierto cuidado sobre estar allí.

\- ¿ No hubiese sido más sencillo hacer esto desde la biblioteca ? -. Las manos de Weiss estaban en sus caderas mientras que las de Beatrice iban a su espalda. - Si esto es una misión secreta ¿ No crees que es más discreto hacerlo desde un sitio donde no hay tanta gente ?

\- Bueno sí, obviamente , pero era Ruby quien quería ver la torre -. Suspiró camuflando lo que para los gemelos era una maldición baja por haberse esfumado de esa manera con Penny.

Estuvieron todo el tiempo juntos dejando el espacio suficiente a Weiss para hablar con la centrar en Atlas. Se habían distanciado en ese momento por respeto, después de todo era su familia, la empresa que llevaba su padre... Su apellido.

Aquel momento en el que Weiss procuraba usar sus encantos para no llamar la atención a el otro lado de la pantalla se vio como las puertas del ascensor se abrían una vez más. Pero, esta vez no era un alumno que subía hasta allí para hablar con la familia que estaba en la otra parte del mundo, no, era Dante.

Beatrice suspiró, aún no les habían visto y tampoco tenía muy claro que hacer o decirle. Simplemente se dejó llevar, Azariel frente a ella no tenía la posibilidad de verlo ya que le estaba dando la espalda y simplemente se había dedicado a observar a su hermana con paciencia dejando caer de vez en cuando la vista sobre algún alumno que hablase con sus padres.

\- Ojalá nosotros también pudiésemos hablar con nuestros padres -. Azariel veía con pena y tal vez celos a una chica que ahora mismo estaba sonriendo viendo a su hermano pequeño a el otro lado de la pantalla. - Si sólo pudiésemos hablar con normalidad con ellos.

Beatrice no dijo nada, solo lo miró a los ojos buscando algo en ellos que le hiciese recordar porque estaban en esta situación con sus figuras paternas.

Era complicado y obviamente ella también echaba de menos un abrazo hacía su padre o oír cómo su madre le pedía ordenar los libros que amontonaban debajo del piano de su padre. Aquel lugar, estar echada bajo el enorme piano de cola leyendo o simplemente pasando el rato había estado guardado en la retina de ella desde que tiene memoria. En su niñez se pegaba las tardes, momento en el que su padre se sentaba frente a el piano para tocar, tirada sobre la alfombra y bajo la protección de madera y música que le proporcionaba el instrumento imaginaba cómo sería su futuro. Era su pequeña guarida, su lugar donde amontonar libros y la razón por la que su madre se ponía de los nervios en muchas ocasiones, porque al final los libros más los platos de la merienda y algún que otro vaso se empezaban a hacer compañía creando un pequeño cúmulo de objeto que era imposible pasar por inadvertidos.

Beatrice sonrió con pena y empezó a tararear en voz baja una pieza que a veces recordaba tocar a su padre. Si cerraba los ojos podía verse a sí misma bajo el piano y ver los pies de su padre a el otro lado sentado a la cabeza de este llenando de música La casa.

\- Moonlight sonata -. Dante se había acercado a ellos sin que Beatrice se pudiese fijar en el momento exacto en que dio con ellos. Este le sonrió a Beatrice que de inmediato calló y miró a su hermano haciendo un leve encogimiento de hombros. - Me alegra volver a verlos Beatrice, Azariel -. Hizo un ademán de cabeza saludando a los alumnos, en ese momento se fijaron que Dante llevaba un extenso libro bajo su brazo.

\- ¿ Viene aquí a trabajar? -. Beatrice intento preguntar haciendo ver que una pregunta tan inocente cómo aquella en ese momento quería significar algo más para el grupo de tres que se había formado. Dante no se inmutó ni dudo en ningún momento por lo que durante unos segundos Beatrice pensó que no había captado el giro que ella pretendía hacer entender.

\- En esta ocasión no, como muchos otros estoy aquí para ver a mi familia-. Observó la sala, enorme y llena de luz donde miles de personas en su mayoría seguían haciendo una visita a distancia de como iban las cosas por casa. Volvió a mirar a los gemelos y luego pareció preocuparse por ellos. - ¿ Y ustedes? ¿Familia también? 

\- Nunca -. Negó Azariel y Dante lo miró abriendo un poco sus azules ojos para luego dirigir su atención a Beatrice.

\- Lo siento, no. Estamos aquí acompañado a una amiga-. Dante no dijo nada durante un minuto mientras contemplaba el rostro frío de Azariel y uno más neutro en Beatrice, luego sonrió dando a entender que al menos hoy no iba a presionarlos en este punto. Por lo que hizo un punto y aparte haciendo caso omiso a la maldad en el lenguaje físico de Azariel y simplemente observo a Beatrice con cautela. Lo que sin dudas para él era algo incomprensible era el brillo que tenía su pelo le arrebataba grandes suspiros de belleza. Beatrice por su parte estaba igual de sobrecogida que él pero con sus ojos, tan azules que era imposible mirar a otro punto hasta que sonreía.

\- Chicos ya he acaba... oh no puede ser -. Weiss había terminado de hablar y estaba guardando su scroll cuando comenzó a perder el habla poco a poco mientras se acercaba con pasos cada vez más largos y tímidos. - ¿Acaso no es usted Dante Di Vita? ¿El mismo Dante Di Vita escritor y cazador? ¿Ganador de miles de premios entre los que destacan el de escritor más joven?

Dante había retrocedido dos pasos incómodo con una sonrisa no tan perfecta cómo las de siempre. Miró a Weiss con auténtico asombro mientras que Azariel abría mucho los ojos y luego giraba su cabeza en un movimiento rápido para mirar a su hermana con un buen puñado de preguntas preparadas para lanzarle, Beatrice solo se hizo más pequeña mientras notaba un nudo en el estómago.

\- Sí, soy ese mismo -. Weiss dio un pequeño gran salto de alegría mientras poco a poco intentaba concentrarse en la ecuación y guardar la compostura. Dante miraba a los tres alumnos ante él a cada pestañeo mientras que Azariel parecía estar en un auténtico conflicto con su hermana la cual había bajado la mirada.

\- Adore su libro " icaro" -. Comentó ella con un suspiro lleno de amor en los recuerdos que le arrancaba recordar cada página del libro.

\- Gracias, siempre es bueno conocer fans tan jóvenes -. Weiss sonrió de lado y cambio el peso de su cuerpo mientras su pelo bailaba ondeandose con gracia.

\- Bueno es obvio que la juventud de hoy en día apenas coge un libro, pero yo Weiss Shnee crecí en un lugar lleno de ellos y le aseguro que tenemos un gran número de sus copias.

Dante sonrió un poco más apagado de lo que Weiss esperaba asique le dejo un poco de margen y espero que él mismo añadiese algo.

\- Me halaga enormemente que disfrute de mis libros señorita Shnee. Es un gran honor conocer a un alma jóven que disfruta de las historias que intento contar-. Azariel miraba seriamente a su hermana con una ceja alzada mientras ella intentaba no salir de su semblante neutro. - ¿Dígame, cuantas veces los ha leído? Si se me permite el atrevimiento de la pregunta.

La heredera pareció romperse un poco por dentro como si intentase borrar una imagen o recuerdo de su mente.

\- He leído icaro, es una obra exquisita -. Beatrice miró a Weiss sorprendida y esta le devolvió la mirada por un segundo para volver a centrarse en Dante.

\- Ya veo-. Dante miró el suelo por un segundo. - No me imaginare mis libros en una estantería Shnee llenos de polvo porque supongo que tendrán alguien que los limpie.

\- ¡Oy...

\- Gracias, señorita Shnee-. Levantó su cabeza con una perfecta sonrisa. - Por leer icaro y disfrutarlo, espero que algún día tenga tiempo para disfrutar del resto de las obras.

Weiss abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida y un poco dolida , asintió con cuidado y miró por un segundo a los gemelos.

\- Claro señor.

\- Bueno si me disculpan damas, caballero. Debo hacer una llamada -. Los tres alumnos asintieron y acto seguido comenzaron a separarse. - Espero volver a verlos Beatrice y Azariel será un honor charlar un poco.

Volvieron a asentir y comenzaron a caminar los tres en silencio hasta el ascensor por el camino al menos Beatrice fue capaz de oír cómo la voz de Dante le hablaba a una de las miles de pantallas.

\- Hola meli.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron dejando oír poco más que el sonido del metal y las pócimas que hervían en las mentes de los tres estudiantes.

\- ¿ Desde cuando conocéis a Dante? -. Preguntó Weiss sin apartar la mirada de la puerta frente a ella.

\- Llegó a Beacon hace unos días -. Fue Azariel el que habló ya que tenía la corazonada de que a su hermana no le saldrían las palabras. - El director Ozpin nos había citado y coincidimos con él en el despacho.

Mintió aún así seguían en una misión una completamente distinta a la que estaban llevando a cabo con RWBY. Beatrice tomó nota mental de lo que su hermano había dicho, no quería meter la pata y decir algo distinto si le volvía a preguntar como lo conocía. Weiss pareció responder con un sonido ausente mientras cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo tal vez por enésima vez en lo que bajaban el ascensor.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la planta principal los scroll de los tres comenzaron a sonar. Era Blake y Sun pidiendo ayuda por lo poco que podían entender entre los gritos un robot los estaba siguiendo, se oía a Sun de fondo gritando simplemente ayuda en notas muy agudas y Blake intentaba concentrarse para decir donde estaban. Pero los gemelos solo pensaron en una cosa.

\- ¿Dónde está Ivory? 

\- La perdimos de vista cuando salimos de donde estaba el colmillo blanco -. Beatrice se mordió el labio inferior mientras comenzó a correr con más velocidad de lo que ya lo hacía. Llego un punto en el que los caminos de Weiss y los gemelos se separaron en direcciones opuestas. Estos corrieron más rápido aún si podían y cuando ya creyeron estar fuera del alcance de la visión de cualquier transeúnte se dieron las manos con fuerzas.

\- Hay que encontrar a Iv-. Dijeron en sus mentes con fuerza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moonlight sonata fue escrita por Ludwing van Beethoven en 1801 la obra es una de las más famosas y reconocidas que tiene. El nombre original de la pieza musical es: Sonata para piano nº14 en do sostenido menor ''Quasi una fantasia'' aunque popularmente se conoce como claro de luna o luz de luna (Moonlight en inglés). 
> 
> La sonata estaba dedicada a la Condesa Giulietta Guicciardi de 17 años de edad, por aquel entonces el compositor rondaba la edad de los 30. Beethoven tomó bajo su brazo a la la joven condesa impartiéndole clases de música a el mismo tiempo que caía enamorado de la misma pero él aunque era feliz estando cerca de ella nunca se pudo casar con la misma, a pesar de que la amase. 
> 
> La familia estaba en contra debido a las diferentes posiciones sociales y Giulietta pasó a casarse con el conde Gllenberg un hombre más adecuado para ella, aunque un músico no tan sobresaliente. Al casarse se distanciaron maestro y alumna sobre todo después de la misma publicación de la obra puesto que se especificaba a quien estaba dirigida.


End file.
